Communications over a network between two computers, for example a client and a server, can be implemented using a variety of known communication protocols. Often, however, the network connection is susceptible to breakdown. A wireless connection between a client and a server, for example, is often unreliable. In other cases, the network connection is intermittent. For example, a connection can be lost when one enters an elevator or tunnel and may only be capable of being restored following one's exit from the elevator or tunnel. In another example, a connection can be disrupted when a mobile computing device moves from network access point to network access point, such as in a wireless network topology.
If an established communication session between the client and the server computer abnormally terminates, the client generally has to re-establish the connection by starting a new communication session. To begin the new communication session, the user typically has to retransmit the authentication credentials, such as a login/password pair, to the server computer so that the server computer can authorize the user for the new communication session. This retransmission of the authentication credentials of a user across multiple communication sessions repeatedly exposes the authentication credentials of that user to potential attackers, thereby decreasing the level of security of the authentication credentials. In addition, this often is a slow process that also results in user frustration and inefficiency. Furthermore, in establishing a new communication session, the network may require the client obtains a new network identifier, such as an internet protocol address. The applications or programs on the client may need to be restarted because of the change in the client's network identifier. Thus, it would be desirable to shield the computing devices from network disruptions.